undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 14/@comment-23785492-20170915225502
ALRIGHT WADDUP ITS YO BOI HERE IN FOR ANOTHER REACTION COMMMENTNTNNTNT AND FIRST OF ALL SCREW U BUS DRIVER, UR A RUDE HOE HOW DARE U SPEAK TO PURRY LIKE THAT SHE IS BEING VERY USEFUL JK, keep doing wat u doing, its our goal for #DeadWeghtScrap. ANYWAY, 4 words? I don't believe it, fake news, how dare u lie to ur readers D; let's find out whether it really tru tho :O RIp u should've made it day 14 for 14th issue. :O WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, u really had to have them crash on a camp huh? RIP camp people once again, they thought they were safe but they wrong. Wait, the bag is heavier than expected but then he complains is that all they could get lmao Flake make up ur mind! OH SHIT NVM ITS FLAKE'S CAMP LMAO REKT The twins whom? I forgot they existed, they haven't appeared for like 2 years. :O also iconic how Scrap has basically disowned the twins and become the pet of the kids lmao. LMAO MY BOI FLAKE IS A PURE SOUL, poor boi needs rest after nearly being killed and they want them doing this? woow Welp, rip the two people i'll probs forget by next issue BUT MY BOI ABE SURVIVED I KNEW HE WOULD, FLAKE SAVE UR FUTURE BOYFRIEND Connor? Doesn't exist. Its cute that after Sam left the room, Vicky and Bri had some great gay sex, it was so iconic. A scene with some pretty big focus on Scrap? Okay bai that means he is totally dying and im not here for that. WTF IS JESSICA GETTING TOO SEE, DAMN GURL HOW IS SHE NOT IN LOVE ALREADY NANCY PLS, WHY U CURSE HER, SHE ALREADY DIED IN THE ORIGINAL DONT DO DIS Iconic tho I love Tanya and Nancy pls, I'm updating, if u kill Scrap or the lesbians, I boycott Dead Weight, they're the main three omg. "Help" lmao HALP THE MAN PLS Lmao when they question flying with no plan, he literally already said the pilot didn't know what he was doing. RIP the pregnant storyline has come back, now u just need to make Abe fat and have one leg and we have sword daddy, fat daddy and pregnant hoe lmao CARLOS STOP HANGING AROUND WITH HER THO, IT WILL LEAD TO DEATH Grace has a crush on russian men confirmed? well excuse u gurl u aint apart of the threesome u had ur chance but u decided to have standards. D; Also I have no clue wtf u mean with the exhale thing lmao Little did they know when Flake says "it came to use eventually" hes not talking about the zombies MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GDI NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU GDI I didn't want the herd right now NU WHY U DO DIS TO ME PURRY NU, Scraps gonna die cause rest in piece he got focus so imma be unable to read anymore, lesbians are gonna die cause rip they died like here in the original and NU I'm not ready for the herd. Don't do it. Pls. D; At least dont kill Scrap. ;-; Also wait a minute where her drag be i was expecting some hetero being told off wtf purry, I'm disappointed. You know what that means? Yet again the issue is 0/10 WOW purry u really have to start getting better at writing gawd, so many 0/10s. Nah this was iconic issue but if u tear out my heart and kill Scrap lmao u know imma be unable to read, I'd want too but lmao I can't, sorry just stating them facts. CAN#T WAIT FOR EVERYONE TO JUST DIE SOON THOUGH YAY :D P.S. That old review of mine is still suitable as a review for the new version so jot that down.